


One Optimistic Thought

by ganymedethemoon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety Attacks, F/F, Panic Attacks, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganymedethemoon/pseuds/ganymedethemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool's hard. From exams and tests to being social. People are mean and cruel, and sometimes they do things. But no matter how hard things are for Sapphire Mooney there's always been a thought, a shining bright light in her darkness. Ruby Swift. Even when life seems to go astray at least she has her.</p><p>**Okay so this is on pause for the foreseeable future, Idk if I'll even update it again so don't get too attached lmao**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to this site. There's going to be rape in the later chapters so be prepared for that. They're might be consentual sex as well, but we'll see how the story develops.

Sapphire walked up the stairs to the entrence of her school. It was a friday. She was thankful for that. It meant she could spend another weekend hiding in her bedroom. She could go over to Pearl's or something, but that sounded like too much work. They probably wouldn't do anything besides awkardly sitting in Pearl's living room saying "What do you want to do?" and that didn't sound appleasing at all. 

First step was to get through her morning classes. Then a boring lunch where no one talks and to finish the day her last classes. Just like every other day. Then she would repeat until the end of the year, when she could finally leave highschool and move on the collage. Never to touch the dark memories of the cold hallways again.

Sapphire moved past the lockers, her white skirt moving slightly due to her fast moving pase. Lapis walked behind Sapphire and started moving with her. "Hey Sapphy," She greeted. Sapphire notioned back. 

"So, you doing anything this weekend?" Lapis asked. 

Sapphire shook her head, "When am I doing anything?" Lapis smirked.

"That's fair enough. You wanna come to a party Saturday? I'm trying to convice Pearl to come too. I just don't wanna be alone. I could pick you up and everything." Lapis asked leaning down towards the small girl.

Sapphire pondered it in her mind. It would finally be something to do. But she's only ever been to one highschool party. Everyone was sweaty and drunk, dancing around her and grinding. It was filthy. Not to even bring up the fact the person she went with ditched her within the first half hour so she was stuck to walk home in the darkness. "Only if you don't leave me alone," Sapphire reasoned. 

"Yay!! I won't, I promise!" Lapis said doing a mini dance around her. Sapphire laughed lightly, almost like little bells dining against each other. Sapphire got to her class just as the bell rang. Sapphire waved bye as Lapis began running to her class. Sapphire sat down and thought of the party. She wasn't looking too forward to it, but she couldn't help admit, that she was a little excited to have some fun for once.

\----------- 

An awkward lunch? Not today, for some reason. It was full of pleads from Lapis to Pearl, "Come~" She begged. Over and over again. At least it wasn't the normal silence, but the drew some heads, which made Sapphire a little unconfertable. 

"Lapis you know parties aren't my forte,"

"But Sapphire is going!!"

"That doesn't mean I am,"

'But you should! It won't be as fun without you!"

"Parties aren't fun with or without me,"

Lapis started giving Sapphire, 'help me' looks. Sapphire shrugged, Pearl was persistent. If she didn't think it was a good idea, why would she just change her mind? Sapphire made a small comment that it might be fun and Pearl started to ignore Lapis. It became quiet again, Pearl clearly thinking.

"Fine, I'll go. But I'm not drinking anything and neither are you two. I'll bring our own bottled water. And I'm not dressing fancy, I'm wearing jeans." Pearl caved. Lapis squeeled.

"Yay! Thank you!" She said jumping around her.

"Calm down and sit down!" Pearl laughed at the hyper girl. Lapis sat down beside Pearl pulling out her lunch and ate quickly. There was still a lot of the lunch break left, but Lapis likes to wander the hallways after they're done eating. Sapphire ate slowly as did Pearl, bugging Lapis emenslly. It was a joke within them, Lapis was always moving and wanted to get going. Because of that Sapphire and Pearl liked to move slow, just to annoy her. It could get pretty amusing.

But when they finally finished, Lapis pulled them both into the hallway to go to her locker. But as always, the rest of their all girls school were wandering as well. Some of them seeing teachers, or going to or from the caf, going outside etc. Even though they were mostly quiet and tried to stay down low, Lapis almost always drew attention to them. They way she danced down the halls and laughed loudly. It was cute to Pearl, but obnoxious to everyone else. 

And here she was again, twirling down, her blue crop-top poofing out slightly. It was drawing eyes to the three girls. Jasper Louis, Ruby Swift and Peridot Chase was among them. Jasper was basically the bully of the school, someone everyone wanted to be. She was sporty and pretty and rich. But she was mean. She had her group of friends that hung out with her, some of them actually liked her, and she liked them back. Although if Jasper doesn't like you, then you stay away. Which is what most do. But Jasper isn't petty. She doesn't just bully to bully. She has reasons for hurting those, something they've done, things she know they will do. So at least she wasn't evil, competely. 

Lapis tripped over her foot falling backwards. Pearl went to catch her, but Jasper beat her to it. Jasper caught the skinny girl in her arms, "Careful where you're going." She smirked. Pearl stepped back and Sapphire stepped forward. Jasper grabbed one of Lapis' arms and lifted her to her feet.

Everyone seemed kind of stunned for a second. But not Jasper, she seemed so chill, "Are you girls planing on coming to the party tomorrow?" Jasper asked.

Lapis nodded slowly and Pearl actually said yes. Sapphire stayed quiet. Peridot and Ruby came from behind Jasper standing close to Sapphire. Jasper looked over at Sapphire with her eyebrows raised. Sapphire looked back through her bangs. "I'm going, yes," Sapphire said in her soft voice. 

"Well I can't wait to see you there," Jasper winked as they walked away. Sapphire watched the group of girls walk away.  
"What just happened?" Sapphire asked turning back to the girls.

"I-I'm not exactly sure," Pearl responed, slowly.

"What just happened? Jasper just asked if we were going to the party! I think she likes us!" Lapis said jumping around them.

"Don't get too excited Lapis. That's probably not what was happening." Pearl said, calming the girl down.

"Then what did happen?" Sapphire asked.

Pearl looked down the hall where the three girls had went down, "I don't know."


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if anyone has written on this program yet, but its hard to use to make things bold and such, so you'll just have to bare with me through it. Anyway sorry in advance for the shitty chapter.

Sapphire ignored another call from Lapis. She had been spamming her all night. Sapphire had texted her a while ago that she couldn't talk at the moment and Lapis had said ok. Minutes later, she's calling her constantly. A sterotypical ringtone played out once more. Sapphire sighed and picked it up finally answering Lapis. 

"What?" She asked.

"Finally! Omg, I've been trying to contact you!" Lapis said breathlessly.

"I relized. I told you I can't talk right now didn't I?" Sapphire asked crossing her legs on her bed.

"I know, I know. But its important!" Lapis said, movement coming from her end.

"Ok, what is it?" Sapphire asked.

"Alright, alright. You know Jasper right?"

"Of course, Lapis."

"Right. Anyway, she asked for your number!" Lapis said sounding distant for a second.

"What? Why? And how does she have yours?" Sapphire asked, confused.

"Ok, she had mine for a while. I gave it to her a while ago...I can't remeber why right now. But she said she just wanted to talk or something. I said I'd ask you first but then you WOULDN'T ANSWER. So ya," Lapis ran on. 

"Oh,"

"So can she have it? If you say no I'm giving it to her anyway so?"

"I suppose so," Sapphire practically whispered. Sapphire's mind was reeling. Jasper? Why did she want her number? Sapphire hoped she didn't do anything wrong. Maybe, maybe Jasper was starting to like them?

"Sweet! I'll tell her, bye!" Lapis said ending the call. Sapphire sighed pressing the home button on her phone. Her mind was rushing, thought after thought. She stared at her phone, zoning out. The buzz and the light gangle of her ringtone brought her back. It was from an unknown number. Sapphire could only assume it was Jasper. She clicked on the message and saved the number under Jasper and texted back.

>Sapph  
Hi

>Jasper  
Whats up?  
Its Jasper btw

>Sapph  
I figured.  
I was trying to clean the house, but I guess I might as well give up on that now.

>Jasper  
Lol. I can stop texting if you want to keep cleaning?

>Sapph  
No, its ok. I needed a break anyway.  
Whats up with you?

>Jasper  
Nothing really, jc  
How has your evening been?

>Sapph  
Ok, been kinda busy. I had a lot of homework and then I had to clean up a bit.

>Jasper  
That sucks. I didn't have any homework today so my days been really chill  
Are you excited for the party tomorrow or what?

>Sapph  
I suppose, its been a while since I've been to a party. So I guess it'll be fun.

>Jasper  
You should come hang out with me during it

>Sapph  
Maybe, I already told Lapis I would be with her. And I can't leave Pearl alone with Lapis either.

>Jasper  
Think about it? You seem really chill and it would be nice to hang out.

Sapphire's heart seemed to stop. Jasper, the most popular girl in her school, thought she was chill? It was strange no matter how many times she thought about it.

>Sapph  
You think I'm chill?

>Jasper  
Ya, I said it didn't I?

>Sapph  
Yeah. It's just a little hard to believe.

>Jasper  
Thats fair. But you are really cute too

Sapphire wanted to vomit. If Jasper thought she was cute, that wasn't bad on its own. But the fact that meant that Jasper might want to...date her. And no matter how popular Jasper was or how pretty or whatever, Sapphire just wasn't into her. She didn't like those kinds of girl.

>Sapph  
Oh, thank you

It was the only thing Sapphire could think to say.

>Jasper  
Np  
I hope this party is actually good. The last few have been pretty shitty.

>Sapph  
Me too. I don't want to waste my time.

>Jasper   
Haha. Don't worry, if you hang out with me it will be fun.

Sapphire cringed. She didn't want to hang out with Jasper, but knowing Lapis, she would make Sapphie go with Jasper. Suppose she just doesn't tell her but...

>Jasper  
Are you still there or?

>Sapph  
Ya sorry  
And ya, I guess 

>Jasper  
Yeah, doing anything sunday?

>Sapph  
I would be getting over a hangover if Pearl would let me drink. But I would probably just be sleeping and finishing up homework I guess. You?

>Jasper  
Probably actually getting over a hangover lmao  
You don't so things during weekends? I'm almost always busy

>Sapph  
It comes when you only have like 2 friends.

>Jasper  
Wow, I have a few and we do things a lot so...

>Sapph  
That must be fun lol

>Jasper   
I guess

>Sapph  
You guess?

>Jasper  
Yeah

>Sapph  
Oh ok  
I gotta go now, I really need to finish cleaning. If I can talk after I'll text you.

>Jasper  
Ok, bye

>Sapph  
Bye

Sapphire turned off her phone and breathed a sigh of relief. She couldn't bare to talk to Jasper anymore. She was being a creep honestly, it was making her uncomfterable. But she still did need to finish cleaning the house. Her mother didn't do anything and God knows where her father is. Sapphire skipped two at a time down the stairs and did her best to avoid blocking her mothers view of the TV as she walked past. She picked up a few Coke cans and chips bags when she ducked down. Her mom was half drunk and grumbling at something. Sapphire waved at her and went into the kitchen. She tossed the garbage into the trash can and started to rinse some dishes. She cleaned up the kitchen and pulled out some leftovers and popped them into the microwave. 

She placed it on a dish and left it out on the table near her mother. She grabbed another and went up the stairs. She sat on her bed cross-legged, glancing at her phone. She was basically done cleaning, she had to finish watching the dishes and take out the garbage, but after that, she was done. So she could text Jasper again, but she was scared to. If she texted her back, the best thing that could happen is that they would become best friends and then Sapphire would become super popular. The worst thing is that Jasper would relize how lame Sapphire really was and would continue to bully her to no ends. 

But what would be the actually truth? Would Jasper just keep...creeping on her? Then what? Sapphire didn't want to know. But if she were to ignore Jasper, what could be possible be positive about that? Jasper would be pissed that Sapphire never texted her back was most likely. So texting her was the safest bet.

Sapphire looked down at her empty plate. She got too into her thoughts sometimes. Sapphire picked her plate up and held her spoon in her mouth. She went back down the stairs and grabbed her moms plate. She scraped the dishes and washed them. Sapphire grabbed the trash and her coat and stepped out of the house. She dashed out and into the cool night air. She took in a deep breath. Sapphire enjoyed going outside when it came to cooler nights, it was pretty and refreshing. She tossed the trash onto the curb and went back inside. She pulled a blanket over her unconcious mother and went back into her bedroom.

Sapphire laid back down on her bed with her phone in her hand. Sapphire took a deep breath and typed back out to Jasper.

>Sapph  
All done

>Jasper  
Good, I started to get bored

>Sapph  
Oh, what were you doing?

>Jasper  
Nothing, I've been looking through Netflix this whole time

>Sapph  
Ah, that does sound pretty boring

>Jasper  
Yeah  
Hey, can I ask you something?

Sapphires heart started beating a million times a second. What could Jasper POSSIBLY want to know about Sapphire?

>Sapph  
Yes

>Jasper  
Do you like girls? In a relationship way?

Sapphire's heart stopped. She did like girls, but why did Jasper need to know? Did she want to know if she had a chance?

>Sapph  
Yes

>Jasper  
Cool, me too

Of course she did. She's had a girlfriend before. Sapphire didn't want to talk to Jasper anymore, but she had already started digging. She might as well continue, maybe they'll be something interesting at the end.

>Sapph  
Nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its kinda bad, so I made it a bit longer to make up for it.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Sapphire is black and shes a Sienna (Warm Cinnamon) to Raven (Dark Espresso) shade (according to this chart https://www.google.ca/search?q=skin+colour+palette&espv=2&biw=1366&bih=643&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiO6-euk_jKAhWKOz4KHTnGBvMQ_AUIBigB#tbm=isch&q=skin+colour+names&imgrc=A89Db6uH6aEDhM%3A). Figured that just be helpful for imagining :3.

What time did Lapis say she would be over? Sapphire pased her room. She barely had any...party clothes and she didn't know much about makeup either. Lapis said she would comeover and help her out a bit, considering Lapis had a bit more party experience.

Four. Lapis said she'd be over at four. 

And lookie here, it was four fifteen and no Lapis. Which was to be expected, Lapis was almost never on time. But what was she doing upstairs? If her mom answered the door when Lapis showed up...oh no. Sapphire jumped down stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible. Her mom could be sleeping, and if she was then Sapphire didn't want to wake her up. Sapphire could hear muffled snoring from where she was sitting in the mud room, meaning her mom was in fact sleeping. She was going to have a fun time trying to keep Lapis quiet.

She could hear padding of footsteps outside her house. Sapphire balanced herself on her toes and peered through the small glass window on the door. Sure enough she could see the blue hair of Lapis walking up the frount steps. Sapphire pulled open the frount door placing a thin finger to her lips. "Stay quiet while we're downstairs please. My mom's sleeping," Sapphire asked letting Lapis inside.

Lapis nodded and followed Sapphire up the stairs. She was looking around taking in her senary. Theres wasn't much, just a home breaking down from the inside out. The wallpaper was peeling off the walls, the carpet had random stains, there was random clothes strewn everywhere and there was no lights on. The only light that was in the house was shining through the cracks of the blinds, shining out in random directions. They walked up the carpeted steps of Sapphire's home, to reach Sapphire's bedroom.

As soon as their feet touched the last step Lapis opened her mouth to talk. She spoke hushed atleast, "I haven't been to your house in forever," She paused, "Well since your dad-"

Sapphire cut her off, "My room's right here." Sapphire lead Lapis through the entry way. Sapphire's room was spotless, everything put in a certain place carefully.

"Oh, you took your parent's room?" Lapis asked

Sapphire nodded, her bangs moving slighty, "Well, yeah. Its not like my mom needs it anymore anyway. I just shuffled anything I needed over here and 'stole' their bed." She made finger quotes around the stole.

"That makes sense." Lapis shrugged. "Anyway. So I don't really have makeup that matches your skin tone, but I did my best finding the closests things in my handy-dandy makeup kit!" She said taking her backpack off her back and raising it in the air. Sapphire giggled lightly.

"Well I do have a bit of stuff of myself. Just little things I picked up from Shoppers and stuff," Sapphire said walking over to her dresser and opening the first drawer. Inside she pulled out a small blue and white pokadotted makeup bag.

"Perfect," Lapis exclaimed snatching it from her hand. Lapis pulled a chair from the coner of Sapphire's room, and Sapphire did the same. They sat in front of the mirror as Lapis started sorting through the bag.

Lapis handed Sapphire an elastic band. "Here, move your hair out of your face please," Lapis said. Sapphire moved her hair in a ponytail, aside from her bangs covering her eyes. Lapis looked up from the tubes and bottles she was laying out on a TV table. "All of your hair please," She smiled confused.

"No thank you. You know I like to keep my bangs covering," Sapphire refused.

"Please? Its a party, you gotta loosing up a bit. They'll probably fall out of your face during it anyway. Right? So might as well go there without them. Why do you even cover them anyway?" Lapis went to move the bangs from her face but was caught by Sapphire's fast reflexes.

"Lapis, please respect my desision." Sapphire said, managing to give a diserning look through her hair. 

"Ok, ok. I'll just do your lips and surronding." Lapis offered. Sapphire nodded in agreement. Lapis continued to rub stuff on Sapphire's face. Smugging tubes of cream and liquid type things. She spent more than an hour just lathering things on Sapphire's face. She told Sapphire to turn around and she proceded to do her hair. Braiding a thick striand of it and wrapping it arounnd the rest of her put together in a bun.

"Tada!" Lapis said, standing for the first time in almost two hours.

Sapphire looked at herself in the mirror. She looked stunning. The way the loose threads of hair framed her face. Her lips shone, her face sprinkled with just a touch of sparkles. Sapphire smiled, "Thank you."

"We still need an outfit silly!" Lapis giggled rumaging through Sapphire's closet. She pulled out a small deep blue crop top and a black mini skirt. Lapis tilited her head considering it then tossed it at Sapphire.

Sapphire grunted catching the clothes then placing them on her bed. She rushed over to her closet and pulled out a pair of dark jeans, "How about this instead. I'm not too found of showing too much skin."

Lapis shook her head. "You won't uncover your eyes so now you have to uncover your legs," She huffed, being stubborn.

Sapphire squinted her eyes, "Fine but if I get attacked, its all your fault." Sapphire stuck her tounge out shoving the pants back in the closet.

"Deal," Lapis smirked. She turned and started working on her makeup as Sapphire got dressed. Sapphire turned after she was done and watched Lapis do her work. Snacking on a small bag of chips. 

"This better be fun."

"Don't worry," Lapis said turning towards Sapphire and smiling, "Its going to be a blast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just relized how short this is. But the next one will probably be longer. And I also relized that all of the chapters end in some form of diaolouge. Opps.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Guess who isn't dead!   
> I got sorta bored of this story and didn't want to write it anymore. But recently I've been thinking of starting it up again. I don't remember all the things I had planned for it, but I'm sure I can y'know  
> Think of some new stuff.   
> This chapter is stuff I wrote /before/ I had pretty much given up. I hope to start writing for this story again this week. My writing has improved slightly since, so they're might be a slight difference. But I hope you guys enjoy! I'm really excited to start writing for this again! ^.^

8 o'clock. Time to go. Lapis sat in the driver seat and Sapphire in the passenger. Lapis was wearing a flow-y dress with a tight fitting bodice. It was a light blue at the top and got continuely darker as it went down. Lapis looked much better than Sapphire. Her blue hair was perfectly messed, and her eyes had a perfect wing and soft makeup covering her eyeslids. The sun had already set, fall being almost finished so the sun sets earlier.

It wasn't quite cold out yet. It being a warm night, Sapphire only grabbed a thin black sweater, to keep her from getting too chilly when waking to and from the car. Lapis however let her shoulders be exposed, to others and the air outside. Her dress was being held back with a strap tied around her neck, with a tight bow. The strings were placed against her bare back, her tan skin contrasting with the light colour of the ribbons. 

Lapis pulled out of Sapphire's driveway, running over mulitiple peices of garbage. Lapis clicked the radio, turning the sound down from the ridiculous loud volume it was on. The station was playing a pop song that Lapis seemed to enjoy, moving her head to the beat. Sapphire lightly tapped her fingers on lap to the rythm. Lapis' Toyota Camry drove down the dark pavment to Pearl's house. 

They sat in slience. The only sound was the bump of the car rolling over the cracks, and the tune of the song playing throughout the car. Lapis thought it was uncomfortable, Sapphire however didn't mind it. She was clearing her mind before tha party, trying to reduce her anxiety levels. Lapis looked and felt chill. She wasn't too worried, it was just a party. She did this often. Partying. They were just something she did weekly. If she wasn't hanging out with Pearl anyway.

After what felt like an eternity they made it the pristine house that is Pearl's. The house was towering and white, a perfectly manicured lawn was out front. Dotted with pretty flowers and bushes. Nothing was out of place, and nothing was asemtrical. Lapis got up to ascort her out to the car. Sapphire watched as Lapis knocked on the tall white door. It opened to Pearl, who kept her promise. A pair of dark jeans adorned her thin legs, a pink shirt, with a black jaket, covered her torso. She kept a lack of jewelery (aside from a pearl necklace to match her name), Sapphire assumed it was to keep modest. Sapphire looked down at her own reveiling clothes, feeling a bit embarassed about it now. Too late now, she supposed.

Lapis offered her hand to take as they walked down, Pearl refused, blushing intesly. Lapis shrugged it off, she did more as a polite jesture anyway. Lapis knew Pearl may be one of the gayest people, well, ever. Although her parents had yet to quite clue in. And considering they were likely watching the whole ordiel, it was best to keep it as platonic as possible around them. Sapphire had forgotten to slid in the back seat to let Pearl and Lapis be closer, so Pearl ended up sitting behind Sapphire.

"Alright, so in my purse I have 5 water bottles. I figured you-Lapis- would drink a lot, and me and Sapphire will probably only have one. Maybe two. So don't drink them all. Also, you girls remember my rule not to take drinks or food or anything from anyone? Doesn't matter who they are. And Lapis," Pearl started ranting

"Yeah," Lapis said barely paying attention.

"Don't leave me or Sapphire alone. OK?" Pearl confirmed.

"Ok. But I'm not the one you have to worry about running off." Lapis smirked. Sapphire starting heating up.

"Hm?" Pearl questioned.

"Well, Jasper asked for Sapphire's phone number so they were texting yesterday. And I sneaked on Sapphire's phone to look at her messages-"

"Lapis!" Sapphire cut her off.

"And Jasper asked her to hang out with her during the party so..." Lapis finished. Sapphire groaned. "What? I had to tell her. And you better go talk to her at least. The most popular girl at our school likes you. You gotta take advantage of that!"

"I don't want to be popular," Sapphire muttured.

"I agree," Pearl said, cutting into the conversation for the first time. "And Lapis, you shouldn't go on people's phones."

"It was for the greater good!" Lapis defended.

Sapphire sighed. Lapis found out. And now she would have to -talk- to Jasper. Which was exactly what she didn't want to do. It was kinda scary to her, and her body was gladly letting her know how scared she really was. Her heart was starting to beat fast, and her hands were clamy. She was tempted to open the door and roll out of the car. She wasn't sure where she was, but walking home had to be better than going to the party at this point.

All too soon the lights of one of the few lit houses on the street came into view. You could hear the pounding music, seeming to want to punch its way from the inside out. There were cars parked around the block but Lapis managed to pull into a driveway aross the street. She promised she knew who lived here so it wouldn't be an issue. And she probably did too, Lapis did know a lot of people. Its a surprise she decided out of all of them she chose Sapphire and Pearl to be her best friends.

They approched the house. Sapphire made sure to stay close to the two other girls, as well as behind. Lapis had offered her hand to Pearl again, Pearl took it this time, but it seemed to be more for security. Sapphire had no one's hand to hold. She just had to cletch them into fists to hide their shaking. Already there was a couple making out on the lawn. The female seemed drunk, and the boy seemed to be under some form of drugs. That would defenetly not be Sapphire tonight, she was here to have fun, kinda. And avoid Jasper, that was for sure her number one goal.

They didn't have a chance to get through the front door, before it opened from the inside. Someone fell through it, bashing into Sapphire. She fell backward onto the pavement. The person fell ontop of her, but quickly rolled over and sprinted away. Sapph was dazed, she grabbed her senses back and used Pearl's arm to pull herself back on her feet. 

"Wh-who was that?" Still slightly blurry Sapphire asked?

"I'm not sure. She was pretty fast, almost a red blur," Pearl attempted to answer. Lapis nodded in agreement. Sapphire shrugged, and they attempted to walk through the front door again. No one stopped them with fast paced running this time, and they stepped inside. It was the first party Pearl had been to since Elementry years, it was so different to her. It was mostly dark with a few flashing lights of verious colours, including red, white, pink, blue and yellow-orange. Causing walking around and avoiding bumping into people harder. There seemed to be a lack of furniture, aside from various tables and chairs, which were accupied with butts (both human and ciggerette form) or some type of beverage.

To the right there was a large kitchen, full of cases and cases of beer and pop. A lot of it was already gone (and they were only about 40 minutes late). Didn't really matter to the girls, Pearl wouldn't let them drink any of it. There seemed to have been chips or something similar at some point, but the only proof of it was empty chip bowls. There seemed to be the most amount of people in the living room. Which made sense, that was where the music was being played. Some loud sort of song was being played. Sapphire couldn't hear the words, just the beat that viberated the house.

Sapphire was already sweating, not from the fear or anything, just from the humidity in the room. The amount of people moving around in such a tight space, caused it to be quite warm. They stepped further in the house to avoid being trampled. Lapis started getting into, shaking her hips and bobbing her legs to the beat. Pearl looked as awkward as possible, not sure what to do. Sapphire wasn't being as weird as she thought she'd be. She started dancing slightly with Lapis. Both giggling a bit. Pearl tried dancing, but considering her knowlege on dancing mostly consisted of ballet and ballroom dancing, she wasn't exactly sure what to do. Lapis tried helping, moving her arms slightly, swinging. She attempted to make that work, but it really wasn't. She was mutturing about how bad the songs were, and how she hoped there would be a slow one. But they all knew it was unlikely.

So far, everything was going pretty good for Sapphire. She was having a bit of fun. And no sight of Jasper anywhere! But, just thinking that she knew she probably jinxed it. That is how it works, right? It was Peridot that they saw first. You'd think she'd fall behind in most crowds, but her confident exterior made her stand out. She had big black boots on, which would normally look awkward on someone of her hight, but she made it work. Black leggings,a loose green shirt and black fingerless gloves on her hands. She had her blonde hair in a bun on the top of her head, making the rest of her hair cascade down around her ears, pointing out slighty. The boots had the sides folded down, but they weren't buttoned, causing them to click when she walked. Normally you wouldn't hear something so little as a tink, tink, during a loud party like this. But Sapphire's senses seemed to double. 

She turned her head to see the small smart-ass. She had a bored face on, seeming to not exactly care to be here. But behind her was the tall brute that is Jasper. She had on tight jean shorts, covering her thick thighs. She had a flowy grey shirt, that was tucked in slightly, and a pair of orange sneakers to add. She didn't need anything of hight to add to her, she was already one of the tallest girls at the school. Her beige-blonde hair was still as messy as ever, her clearly not caring too much to fix it before coming her. 

They aproched the small group of girls. Sapphire had to look way up to make eyecontact with Jasper, her pericing eyes seemingly to look past Sapphy's bangs and into her blue irises. Jasper bent slightly, in order to properly talk to the circle. She made an offer for all of them to head into another room where it was a little quiter. Sapphire was begging 'no' inside her head, but Lapis beat her to the punch, yelling out, "YES!!" In an overly excited voice. 

Jasper led them through, Peridot at the end, and Jasper taking Sapphire's arm. It quickly changed to her hand, Sapphire's face went a pink. She was fuming, ever so slightly. Jasper's hand was sweaty and gross, and giant. Sapphire could probably fit her entire body inside the grasp. Jasper quickly led them through a few turns and into a room where there was significatly less people. The music was less loud, but the floor still pounded. Sapphire could hear the ringing in her ears, it made her dizy.

"Here," Jasper said handing her a drink. She wasn't going to take it because of Pearl's rules, but Pearl seemed to encourage it. Sapphire carefully took it in her hand and took a long sip. They five girls talked for a bit, nothing of importance, Jasper and Sapphire danced a bit too. Jasper having to dance at a werid angle, to properly hold hands. While Sapphire couldn't help admit, hanging out with Jasper was a little enjoyable, she was still anxious. But Jasper seemed as carefree as could be, and Lapis seemed to be really excited, she kept egging Sapphire on.

It wasn't too long into Sapphire's and Jasper's fourth dance when Jasper knelt down, "Hey, I want to show you something. Lets ditch them. We'll come back in a bit." Sapphire didn't want to leave them, but she couldn't ignore the needs of Jasper. Sapphire nodded and Jasper smiled a wide grin, showing some of her fangs*.

Jasper made an exuse for them and they walked away hand-in-hand. Sapphire's heart was beating so hard she thought it was going to explode. Jasper led her upstairs, and past multiple doors. She stopped at one that clearly said in big letters, "ROOM OFF LIMITS!" Jasper pulled a little key and put it inside the lock, turning it and pushing it open. She regrabbed Sapphire's petite hand and pulled her into the room. She flung Sapphire lightly, just enough for her to fly to the middle of the room and land on the queen sized bed. Sapphire gasped when she landed on it, making a small "hmph". Her skirt rid up, she quickly pulled it down and sat properly on the bed.Jasper quickly shut the door and clicked the lock over. The door was locked, and Sapphire was trapped. 

"Wh-what did you want to show me?" Sapphire asked, hoping her fear wasn't too evident in her voice.

Jasper snickered, turning. She had a large grin on her face, showing her fangs again, "Its not what I'll be showing you. Its what you'll be showing me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *She don't have actual fangs plz this isn't a vampire fanfic her teeth just a lil pointy
> 
> Well guys there you go, first update in forever! I hope you enjoyed some more. I hope to have something by the end of the week, and I don't feel free to crucify me. Thanks for reading, comment if you liked it, thank you!


End file.
